With the development of the mobile communication technology, mobile communication networks of different modes become more and more. In order to enable users to choose networks of various modes, and more and more network operators provide a dual mode terminal. The dual mode terminal mainly includes two categories of a dual mode dual standby terminal and a dual mode single standby terminal.
The dual mode dual standby terminal is equivalent to combining two terminals of different modes into one terminal, and it can be inserted with two Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards or Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) cards simultaneously, and can reside in two networks of different modes simultaneously.
The dual mode single standby terminal only allows one SIM card or USIM to be inserted, and it can reside on two networks of different modes, but can only reside on a network of one mode at a same time. Currently, the provided Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA)/Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) dual mode terminal is precisely the dual mode single standby terminal.
As the dual mode single standby terminal can only reside on the network of one mode at a same time, if a resident time span of the dual mode single standby terminal in one of the two networks is longer, the probability of generating services in the network will also be greater and the generated call charges will also be higher.
Since the 3G network belongs to the 3rd generation mobile communication technology which is more advanced than the 2nd generation mobile communication technology used by the 2G network, therefore, from the perspective of the network operators, it is expected that more dual mode single standby terminal users reside in the 3G network as far as possible and initiate services in the 3G network. When there is no coverage of the 3G network, it should be switched to the 2G network timely, so as to guarantee the continuity for the users of the dual mode single standby terminal using the services and reduce problems of access failure and dropped calls caused by poor coverage. It can be seen that, performing a statistics on a resident time span ratio of the dual mode single standby terminal user in the dual networks has an important significance on controlling the resident time span of the dual mode single standby terminal user in the dual networks. However, the related art can not provide a method for performing a statistics on the resident time span ratio of the dual mode single standby terminal user in the dual networks accurately and effectively.